


旁观者＋番外

by kuang2000



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuang2000/pseuds/kuang2000
Summary: Loki来到了另一个平行世界，见到了那些想要见一个逝去之人的博士和小英雄。





	旁观者＋番外

**Author's Note:**

> 是刀哈。番外是有点甜的玻璃渣哈。

旁观者 正文部分

纽约。

优雅的黑发男人来到这个他曾经“不小心”发动战争毁了一半的城市，感觉还是有点新颖的。

但是这点特别的感情不能打消他对这里的厌恶。讨厌的复仇者讨厌的绿色大块头，或是那讨厌的大厦，他被甩到地板上几乎半条命都快没了。哦天啊，这里的阳光和空气都让人讨厌的不行，呼吸都觉得肺在痛。

但是，却不得不来。他是在一年，或是两年前感受到【那个】信息的，一瞬间他就可以联系上前因后果知晓所有的事。然后被迫赶来这边的世界。如果可以不来，他当然是不想来的。他才从那个讨厌的人手下逃走不久，现在居然又带着宇宙魔方来另一边找该死的他。

现在，他找不到复仇者基地了。而且让人感觉很不好，他觉得这里应该发生了什么糟糕的事让路上的行人都无精打采。

就像是失去了灵魂的一部分。

“Hi,may I help you?”

他迎着声音看去，有个人站在高处，阳光顺着他脊背向下照到眼睑上，他只能感觉到刺眼而且什么都看不清。

深蓝或是黑色和红色搭配的紧身衣，还有黑的跟小丑一样的镜片。他不太确定他以前有没有见过这样戏剧性的人，但是依旧能感觉到与自己不合的气氛。一个英雄，显而易见的一个英雄，或者只是一个好事者。但他需要的是一个好心的路人。

“嘿，别走啊，纽约好邻居帮助你!”

好邻居看着转身就走的黑发男人抬起了手腕，粘稠的网状物在对方没有反应过来时就快速的飞了过去，伴随着“噗呲”的声音顺利的把对方黏了个措手不及。

纽约。Loki心想。这就是纽约。糟糕的土质墙和黏黏的蜘蛛网，还有讨人厌的多管闲事英雄。

他真的很讨厌纽约。

————————  
布里克街，177A

Doctor大部分时间都不喜欢随便闯进来的人。但是通常的英雄们并不觉得敲门有用，这就造成了矛盾。

他就得忍着把他们都送出去的怒气，耐心的聊天，顺便看自己护主的斗篷干一些无伤大雅的小恶作剧。

当然。他不会承认斗篷干的这些事是他默认的。

所以当蜘蛛侠闯进来的时候他眼皮都没抬一下，但是当第三团冲着自己斗篷去的蛛网——当然是打空了——然后黏在了书架和墙皮上的时候，Doctor感觉太阳穴都在躁动。

“Stop，kid”忍耐着烦躁和想挥挥手把对方打出去的欲望，Stephen Strange对着年幼的超级英雄咬牙切齿。

“没问题，哦我是说，你原来在这！”Peter自动忽略了那个称呼并且对博士表达了自己强烈的热情，“我见到了你的斗篷，所以我想你应该是在这附近，我的蜘蛛感应一直很准确。”

“你可以直接说重点，比如你抓到的那个不属于地球的人。”

Peter看着对方背着光飘到了自己眼前，打了个响指，然后自己就忽然间的向后倒在了柔软的沙发上。

“要喝茶吗？还是果汁?”

“杜松子酒，”大男孩随口回答，“wow，你这里还是这么酷。”然后像第一次来这样一样，双手搭在把手上四处张望。

Stephen对这种土包子的样子显然习惯了，“你现在只能喝白开水了。”

“呃，好吧。”眼睁睁的看着待遇下降却无可奈何的年轻英雄被吸引回了话题，他端着水杯润了润嘴唇，像终于找回目的一样开口。

“你记得，几年前，”男孩就像是难以启齿一样，语气很悲痛，像打开什么不该打开的匣子。“就是，就是我们当时在那颗行星上的事吗？你看到了唯一的那条路，当时说。”

Stephen得帮帮他翻动这段他们都不太愿意再看一次的回忆，他迟疑的点头，就如同帮助蜘蛛侠握住钥匙缓缓的转动。

“我记得。”

他回复着，并且体贴的停顿。

Stephen随后就听到了匣子打开的声音。伴随着话语声还有什么其他的感情从匣子中涌出来。

“这有关Tony。”蜘蛛侠终于开口，却低着头盯着自己的水杯。“还有关于Loki，就是Thor的弟弟。”

Peter觉得自己应该抬头，却刚好对上博士沉稳的目光。他不太确定自己是不是看到了一样的感情。

阳光落在他眼睛上，透过厚重的卷睫Peter仿佛看到了不小心被散落在人间的灿烂碎片。

“我洗耳恭听。”

————————

Doctor回答后就沉默了大约有三盏茶的时间，Peter才意识到。男孩幼稚的伸出五根手指在对方眼前晃了晃，“博士，你在听么？”

“当然。”他只是眨了眨眼，男孩确定自己看到了他瞳孔中不该存在的纽约街道，却一瞬间换成了自己的面孔。

“你的蜘蛛网不会只有两个小时的粘性吧。”Stephen很疑惑，他刚刚明明看见了本该被锁着或是黏在墙上的人大摇大摆的在街上乱逛。

“oh天啊。”年轻的蜘蛛侠突然意识到自己犯下了多大的错误。

叹气。起身。跟个保姆一样。Doctor觉得自己自从开始时不时照顾Morgan的时候母性已经够浓重了，现在遇到了男孩他确定自己可以再母亲化一点。

“来吧。”他撑起了传送门。

Peter眼睁睁的看着黑发男子通过门摔在了地上。伴随着几声怒骂或是诅咒什么的。不过太远了男孩听的不是很清楚。

Loki优雅的起身然后拍了拍衣服，假装刚刚那件尴尬的事情并没有发生，又或是已经习惯了那样。他没有拿着匕首冲过来这点让博士很赞同。

“你们就是这么对待客人的？”

“你并不算客人我认为，你没有走正门，甚至不属于这个世界。”博士做了一个请他出去的手势，“所以，理由？你来这里的理由是什么？”

“Thor,”他回答，“我在找这个世界的Thor，不过这边的阿斯加德已经毁灭了，而且宇宙太大了。”

“For what？”

Loki表情凝固了一下，像是想到了什么不太好的事，脸色如同像生吞了一条蛇。

“我想这是个需要我从头说起的问题。我需要茶。”

————————

Peter不敢想象自己和2012年毁了纽约的人一起开茶会。当然这并不是传统意义上的茶会只是一个比喻。

时间的分差点。2012。Peter并不是很了解在大战之前发生了什么但是多多少少也听说了。Loki带来了三个答案和一个需要解决的问题。

他来自某个时间线。2012失败的他拿走了宇宙魔方。并且在多个平行世界中穿梭。这导致那个世界的灭霸并没有拿到全部的宝石并且得从不同的世界中寻找。

他说自己来自第二世界。并且第二世界的灭霸找到了其他世界的宇宙魔方。虽然并没有来得及打响指就被干掉了。

“宇宙魔方并不能同时存在。”黑发男子选择了一个比较容易解释的角度，“所谓的毁灭也只会让力量转移到其它空间的宇宙魔方上。就像个分身，这个毁灭了所以力量回到了主体，重新出现后力量又被分出去。或是说，”loki咽了口红茶，“每个宇宙魔方都是主体。”

Peter听的不是很明白。但是博士却陷入了沉思。

“我的世界和这个世界离的最近，所以，大概是几年前吧，有一股力量转移了过来。”他用食指点了点自己的脑袋，“顺带着一个信息随着那个力量通过宇宙魔方给了我，直接到我的大脑里。”

“他说自己已经死了。”金色的瞳孔有些暗淡，“并且希望我告诉这个世界的Thor一些事。”

“他，Thor已经很久没有回来了。”Peter斟酌的开口，自己也不明白自己为什么这么紧张，“他以为你死了。”

“Yes I am”，loki突然笑了，“我并不是这个世界的他，所以我只是来传递一些事情，说完我就走。”

“为什么我要相信你。”博士皱了皱眉，希望从对方那里看出什么可怀疑的东西。

“他在求我。”loki抬头，眼睛里有什么在闪烁，“他用了自己的命去换来了想要的东西，然后又后悔了。我不允许他有什么怨念留在这个世界上。”

其实那个信息一遍一遍的传到我脑子里也挺疼的。但是这件事他不会说。

Peter只能感觉到牙根发酸，这个人仿佛说的并不是自己而是什么其他人死了。

“如果你们希望得到一些回报可以提，比如，”loki想了想非正常人的欲望是什么：“比如看什么球赛的现场或是来一场阿斯加德的旅行之类的，我可以带你们的精神体过去，那边的时间不是那么快。”

那边的世界。

Peter感觉兴奋涌上舌尖让他想大叫出声。刚刚被扒开的伤痛的回忆全被欣喜淹没。

“任何事？”Stephen认真的注视着他，自己不太确定是不是自己想象中的事情也可以办到，“那.......”

“宇宙魔方不行。”loki迅速打断。

同一时间男孩的尖叫声十分刺耳。

“我想见Mr.stark！！！可以么博士！！Mr.stark！！”

Doctor不知道自己该先回答哪一位，或是把自己的话说完。

他捂住了男孩的嘴。

“如果，我们只有精神体，那你…”博士做了一个请的手势，示意着正优雅的喝茶的男人。

那你现在是怎么回事？

Loki仿佛觉得不可思议：“我是女巫养大的，我总有自己的办法，你得明白。”他补充道，“不能告诉你们的一些方法。”

“是否交易，要看你们的决定。”

真够臭屁的。Peter翻了一个属于青少年的白眼，以前他的梅姨经常因为他的白眼而臭骂他。

“随意如果你们只是想见到那个，那个……”Loki努力的找形容词，然后立马放弃：“总之那个谁，那我们可以完成交易了。我不想有第四个人知道，那个挥手的斗篷不算，我并不是导游，不会挥着小旗子跟个白痴一样带着一大群人。”

博士遮住男孩兴奋的目光，随口问到，“那Thor的事你需要怎么解决？”

问到点子上了。Loki无奈的叹气，“我会留下来一个吊坠，把信息放进去。如果见到他请帮我交给他。”

“这大概是最好的办法了。”Stephen难得的赞同了眼前的人。“这个世界并不能让你留太久。”

大男孩扒开了遮在脸上的手。

“so...我们现在出发？”Peter讨好的问到。

————————

纽约的天气其实不管哪个世界都一样的。

他们来到街道上甚至感觉不到不同，就好像只是推开了准备去便利店买杯果汁那样，却走了拥挤的30分钟然后像白痴一样在路口等待。

Loki迅速的指了一条路转了个身就不见了。博士突然发现其实这个人对信息的敏感度跟自己差不多。

因为Tony正和Thor并排走在路上争吵着什么向这里走来。不用猜话题应该都是关于loki或是宇宙魔方。

Peter煎熬的在路中间等着，他不确定自己是该冲过去还是该在原地跳支舞什么的。他现在太兴奋了。

心心念的人，放在心尖的人。男孩的一颗心和大战后的思念都给了他。这是其他人碰不得的地方，就连自己看着都只会觉得疼。

“Mr.stark！！”

Doctor看着孩子朝着路中央兴奋的大喊不由出声提醒，“我们现在是精神体，蜘蛛，他们听不到的。”

两个人渐渐走进，Peter几乎可以听见他们争吵的声音。Tony似嘲讽似惊讶对身边大个子的男人问：“你除了带着你的小鹿斑比去开拓森林或是弄丢宇宙魔方之类的还能干什么？”

“是你弄丢的宇宙魔方，在你没意识到之前我觉得我需要提醒你。而且我带的是锤子不是锄头。我不觉得你除了给别人起外号当个自负的混蛋之外还有什么别的特长。”

Peter回头看博士，眼睛里写满了“小鹿斑比是谁？”

博士无奈回复他，“就是你想的那样，孩子，看前面。”

Peter回头，却惊叹的发现原来两个人已经近在咫尺——他甚至好像贴上了Tony的睫毛，灵魂的粉尘都被对方眼睛里蓝色的漩涡搅入深处。

别紧张，Peter，他告诉自己，却突然被熟悉的气味逼近而紧张的一动不动。他仿佛被那柔软的嘴唇划过嘴角，用一种近暧昧的方式嗅到了他的古龙水香味，柔软的发丝和在夏季有点发黏的皮肤，跟自己想象里的一模一样。

还有顺着脖子向下，越过锁骨钻入衣服下面，被静脉和动脉拥促的核反应堆，以及那个依然在跳动的心脏。

强而有力的，依然在跳动的心脏。

活着的Tony Stark。

Peter猛的吸了一口气，才发现原来一直忘了呼吸。他直直的看着Tony正面走来，然后踏进了他所占的极其窄小的空间，就像是迟来的那个拥抱一样一瞬间世界里充满了小雏菊的味道，别紧张，Peter，他想告诉自己，张开手臂就好，别紧张，但是却懊恼的失败，Tony来的太快，就像磁铁被吸引一样，也许他可以听到灵魂碰撞的声音，也许只是皮质鞋底划过地板的声音，这不重要，他已经分不清了。

重合。就跟字面意思一样。他们几乎在那个瞬间重合了。Tony并没有注意到自己面前挡着什么人，Peter却觉得自己仿佛是一个朴素却被人珍视的匣子，小心翼翼的捧在手里，被扭开了锁扣，感情溢了出来，如同春雪一样粘稠并清澈。

但是匣子却被突然松开，落在地上，溅出的液体落在地上瞬间结冰。Peter无法阻止死亡更无法阻止离开，即使这只是对方的一个小小的跨步。

就像是他想象的那样，整个世界都可以拥有Tony，但是只给了Peter一秒。

只属于了他一秒，就立马离开。

男孩弓下身，这次见面并不是想象里的让他感觉到解脱，心尖的那个部分越来越痛。他想这就是博士告诉他的，出发之前拍了拍他的肩膀说：“我们只是旁观者罢了。”

Peter再也忍不住了，他拿手背擦拭了不小心流出的泪水，却越擦越多，最后忍不住把眼睛藏在手掌里小声的抽噎起来。

Tony却突然停住了脚步，回头疑惑的望着空空的街道企图找到聚焦点。雷神疑惑的看身边的人在不停的寻找着什么。

那是什么？刚刚那是什么？

Tony不理会身边人的疑问，直接的伸出手企图抓到什么，如果他可以看见Peter，那会发现他只是不小心刚刚滑过了男孩的发梢。

刚刚那是什么？

Thor问道：“你是撞到鬼还是什么了么？”

暗处的loki瑟缩了一下，他兄弟这次直觉很准确。

男人嘴唇颤抖着想回复什么，但是却觉得自己的回答绝对会遭到伙伴耻笑，说不定还会严重的嘲笑一两年这样，最终只是摇了摇头。

我刚刚好像撞散了一场浓厚的留恋和爱。

但他不知道那是谁的。

Tony想在原地停留一下，但是他得赶着回去找那个孩子。

Doctor看着蜷缩的孩子不知如何是好，看着离开的两个人的背影什么也说不出。这次的旅途不用想都知道终点是什么。

这是另一个世界的Tony，不同的经历造就了他根本不可能和他们的悲欢离合相通，但是也可能说不定会彼此理解。

他刚刚感受到了男孩。明明只是个被推出身体的精神体。

我才是个旁观者，Peter。博士很想这么说。

只有我一个人是个旁观者。

“你会发现人类很傲慢。”

纽约，高处，可以看到灿烂的灯光和夜空交合。Loki抚摸着不知道从哪来的拐杖，穿着红披风的男人和他一起站在广告牌上。

“人们通常不会用最清澈的水源去灌溉田地，却渴望着拥有最饱满的果实。”Loki停顿了一下，然后面向博士一字一句的说着。

“自大，狂妄，傲慢。用最小的付出去换取极大的回报，Human。”

“我的荣幸，Schwarzfahrer(逃票者）。”博士衷心的表示感谢，然后笑着回头，正视那双金色的眼睛。

“我需要Odin的信息，这个世界该死的那个变戏法的不帮我寻找，我需要你帮助我。”

“他在挪威，我可以帮你去，但是你得把在两个世界穿梭的方法告诉我。”

“......成交。我可以问你理由么，比如你非要再来一次的理由。”Loki眼睛里闪烁着感兴趣和狡猾的光。

Doctor突然觉得有些恍惚，仿佛他看见的是某个年轻男孩焦糖色的瞳孔，男孩擦了眼泪，有些水珠轻巧的挂在他的羽睫上，问他：

“当时，在那个巨大的飞船上，你曾经说过在宝石和Tony之间你绝对会保护宝石，但，但却最后交了出去。”Peter哽咽了一下，“真的只是因为他是唯一的胜利结局吗？只有这个原因吗？”

他该怎么回答？男孩的目光要灼伤他了。他不悔恨吗，他不曾犹豫过吗，一千四百多万的结局，只有那唯一一个会让他至今为止都会感觉到遗憾。

这就跟他曾经自负的买了一张单程票跑去了喜马拉雅山找卡玛泰姬。他根本没有想过之后的问题因为那已经是唯一的希望了。

是的。唯一的希望。却牺牲了一个人。

就如同Loki说的，他傲慢，自大，古一甚至觉得他无药可救过。

他才跟Tony见面了不到两个小时，就决定了他的生死。

他难道不曾悔恨吗。

他不知道英雄早晚都会有个归宿么。早晚都会死在哪里或是疾病或是袭击，也可能只是一个卡在心脏里的小小弹片。他是医生，这种事情看太多了。但是这就像他自己导致的那样，他交出了宝石，延续了他五年的生命，但向Tony竖起了那跟食指，看着他毫不犹豫的打下了响指。

像是他告诉病人已经可以准备后事了。

但是他明明不能放弃任何一个人。

这些才是导致他来这里的理由。愧疚，歉意，和无法抑制的对自己的怀疑，和对铁人的想念。

这就是他的心魔。

他救不了Tony。他无能为力。

这些感情却被男孩一眼就看了出来。

他当时回答着“理所当然”，却移开了目光。

Doctor帮他撑开了传送门，Loki遗憾的踏入，走之前，他听到声音传来：“上一个至尊法师告诉我心魔永远无法消除。”

声音停顿了一下带上了笑意：“所以我得学着跟他和平共处。你也学着点吧。”

Loki看着面前的草坪，和草坪上站着的Thor骂了句脏话。

Thor足够生气，也无法压抑自己的怒气，他抓着兄弟的肩膀摇晃着嘶吼：“你知道我有多担心你么！！！”

“我不需要你的担心。”loki强忍着想吐的欲望撑死回答着，“我甚至都不想见到你。”

“我从八岁开始，你第一次划破自己的手臂我就开始担心了，现在你倒是不想见我！?”

loki猛的推开了金发大个子，再这样晃下去他绝对会吐他一身。“所以呢，我对你的担心回复过什么吗?我不记得了。”

“哦豁，你小时候可爱多了，还会告诉我流血没有那么痛让我不用担心。理所应当的骗人。”Thor撇着嘴表示了不信任。

Loki突然不可思议的瞪大眼睛，“你记得？你记得我说过的这句话？”

Thor懒得理他，拽着他走向Odin。

“你以后绝对会后悔死的，Thor！放开我！”loki怒吼着，却在心里觉得自己不算太亏。

loki随便的摸了一把小刀准备给自己的亲兄弟背后来一刀，他很想告诉他一些事，比如阿斯加德迟早会毁灭的，比如他们的父亲隐藏了很多事，比如他会失去一只眼睛。

他再大部分时间都讨厌这个鲁莽大个不听人说话，极度傲慢的哥哥。

可是他还是说不出口。

另一边，送走了loki的博士轻巧的落在了正端着酒杯的Tony面前。

“Doctor Strange，”Tony感叹着，对不速之客表示了欢迎，他把酒杯递了过去，“你来找我干什么？我这里没有动物气球。”

“我一直在看着你，”他笑了一下，然后窝进了Tony旁边的沙发，“直到你打开了这瓶酒。”

“如果你是个金发美女说这些会让我觉得很暧昧，但我们30分钟之前才见过，并且你请我吃了闭门羹。”  
Tony搞不懂他在闹哪一出，拍开了飞过来的斗篷，“蹭酒你得给我钱，随便给个20亿，我知道至尊法师都很有钱。”

Doctor目光柔软的落在他的头发，睫毛，鼻子，以及嘴唇上。回答着，“至尊法师不一定买得起一个吞拿鱼三明治，how about.....”他掏了掏口袋，“200卢比？”

“你在开玩笑？2块8刀？”Tony嫌弃的看了他一眼，委婉的拒绝到：“stark大厦不太欢迎穷鬼，法师。你可以离开了。”

噗嗤。博士靠了过去，“听说你被甩了？理所当然的。我还想祝你新婚快乐来着。”

“嘿，请你出去，魔法骗子。”

“别命令我。难吃的榛子雪糕。(复3中Tony提过有一种以他名字命名的雪糕叫stark的迷人榛子，博士表示味如嚼蜡）”

“所以你到底来干嘛的？”Tony烦躁到。

我来跟我的心魔共处。

“请你喝一杯，顺便了解一下你是有多讨人厌。”

“严肃的？你连一瓶250毫升的苏打水都买不起。”

“至尊法师不喝苏打水。”Doctor起身去拿了个酒杯，给自己缓慢的倒了一杯。

我只是不想仅仅当个旁观者罢了。

————————

“你收到了什么，”毛茸茸的浣熊望着金发的男人。那个吊坠突然间从橙色的光圈中掉下来让他们以为遇到了敌袭。

在这个空旷，寂寞的，只有碎石的宇宙里遇到敌人就太可怕了。

Thor用指腹抚摸着吊坠光滑的表面，刚刚抚摸到这个吊坠时就让他感觉到了熟悉，像是小时候他和兄弟一起玩的把戏。

“他说，”雷神颤抖着思考着回答，“他说让我不要担心。”

死亡没有那么疼，不要担心。

理所应当的骗人。

Loki，你真是个天生的骗子。

  


  


  
旁观者 番外 主奇异贴

纽约的清晨要比纽约的傍晚要好。当然这不是说傍晚不够好，辉煌杂乱的灯光，此起彼伏夹杂欲望的喘气和尖笑，浓妆艳抹的女性手提包包上镶嵌的金属，空气里弥漫香槟和威士忌的绝妙味道。

夜晚很好。  
  
但是斯特兰奇喜欢的永远都是纽约的清晨。无关天气，只因半遮掩的窗帘，冒着热气的意式浓缩，他得倒上两杯，往其中的一杯里多加但是不能过量的放糖和奶精。然后去烤面包片，往里面加生菜和西红柿，再煎个鸡蛋。  
  
之后再回到卧室，跟床上的人腻歪一会儿，对方通常都不愿意起床，他昨晚沉浸在酒精和无数次的性 爱中，（但是斯特兰奇不准备对此表达歉意）确实很累，但是不能不吃早餐。他会拨弄一下软软的头发，然后侧着给他一个湿吻，如果对方无法抑制的笑出声，那就是已经醒来了，如果没有，依旧哼唧着钻入被子里，他会顺着对方的腰线摸到臀部，然后抚摸或许半硬或许软软的小东西，然后就会被踹一脚，看着对方愤怒的骂人。

“你就不能转什么陀螺或是唱首歌表现你的遗憾吗？”（盗梦空间，里面叫醒主角的歌中文名叫《不，我没有遗憾》）

斯特兰奇看着他半怒半羞愧的样子无声笑，然后回复：“你更像是斯蒂芬妮，而我只是企图叫醒你的糟糕邻居。”（《科学睡眠》的主要人物，讲的大概就是主角被梦境征服的事情）

“来吧，吃早餐。”他招呼着。却看到对方眯起了好看的眼睛，像是猫一样软软的伸了个懒腰，带着托尼斯达克的特别的小脾气。

这个时候博士都会忍不住的把他重新压进被子里来一个深吻，然后吐糟对方摸起来油腻腻的。

托尼推开他，骂了句：“滚开，”但是笑吟吟的走向餐桌，斯特兰奇只会坐在床上看着那个精练的腰肢和屁股都会一次再一次的忍不住心动一下。

斯塔克有斯塔克的特殊挑刺方式，他在看了一圈桌子上有的食材后永远都惊讶的转头看着对方，永远都不可思议的问：“你为什么没有准备奶油奶酪？没有那个怎么吃三明治？！”

除此之外斯特兰奇还经历过咸黄油，色拉酱，覆盆子果泥，还有日式油醋汁的奇怪要求。

托尼闻了一下那个味道后直接连着包装丢进了垃圾桶，斯特兰奇都怀疑他是第一次见这个玩意。

但是博士这次懒得理他，他咬了口三明治然后残忍的提醒他：“你昨天晚上甚至不在乎有没有西红柿，只要有面包和火腿你就能吃三个整，还是大的。”他比了个超大的手势。

“那不算，我想要奶油奶酪。”托尼严肃的，睁着自己好看的眼睛，看着对方一口一口把面前的三明治全部咽下后，又准备起身拿走自己的。

“嘿，这上面写了我的名字没看到吗？你这算偷窃。”托尼不可思议。

博士翻了一个白眼，“食材是我买的，东西是我做的，盘子都是我从布里克街拿来的，你居然好意思写你的名字。”

“喂，复仇者大厦没有盘子么。”托尼抓着他的手腕。斯特兰奇没有再继续准备抓走对方的三明治，转而用自己的眼睛深沉的看着他：“你忘了你上一次敌人来袭对自己的碗柜做了什么吗?你把它连地拔起当锤子去砸他们的头。”  
  
托尼梗塞住了。他想起来那满地的陶瓷碎片但是真的砸的很爽。  
  
“嘿，哈皮没告诉我。”托尼说完后觉得这个理由有点别扭，但是依旧死不改口，他用抓着对方的那只手，用食指轻轻的摩擦他的手腕，动作细腻切暧昧。然后用自己闪亮的蓝眼睛盯着对方。  
  
“我想要奶油奶酪，嗯？”  
  
斯特兰奇在看着那双眼睛的时候呼吸都要停止了，他想起每个晚上，靠着纽约的晦暗不明的灯光，低头就可以看见那流光溢彩的眼睛，如此的鲜活，充斥着柔软的温度。他只能咽下自己的心动，然后去亲吻对方的柔软的卷睫。  
  
更别提他居然加了个该死的“嗯？”，高大的男人叹了口气，这个语调实在是，实在是太可爱了。他穿上了灰色的搭衫，然后支起了传送门，回头看了托尼一眼，放了句狠话：“如果我买回来你再丢掉，我就砸了你的酒柜。”  
  
托尼吃吃的笑，让他记得回来的时候带盒冰淇淋，点名要香草口味。  
  
博士翻了个白眼走进传送门，“你想都别想。”  
  
托尼当然不介意，他目送了博士消失在那个看起来就很复杂的橙色魔法圈之后，迅速的打开电视，窝在沙发上抱着自己的三明治吃起来。  
  
当博士回来的后，他把纸袋放在餐桌上，然后看到对方窝在沙发里看书。“你吃完了。”他看着空盘子肯定的说。  
  
“嗯哼，你回来太慢了，”托尼指了指那个钟表，看着那个分针其实也就走了10个最小的格子。“我等了，30……呃，三分钟我就饿了。”他一脸坦然的看着对方撒谎，同时，眨了眨好看的眼睛。  
  
好吧，斯特兰奇叹了口气，打开了刚刚买回来的涂抹式奶酪，坐在了沙发的扶手上，用小咖啡勺舀了一点放到对方嘴边，抬了抬眉毛看着对方，“吃掉。”  
  
“呕，”托尼张嘴把那玩意含入，挑衅的看了对方一眼，舔了舔嘴唇。“你应该高兴你没有用手，要不我会把你的手指咬下来。”  
  
“well，”斯特兰奇充斥着笑意的看着他，“你昨天晚上可不是这么干的，可是充斥着愉悦的表情。”  
  
托尼愣了一下然后猛地给了他一个掌心炮轰，“切”了一小声看着对方迅速打开了防护罩，转身走向阳台，“现在你失去我了，剩下的你自己解决。”  
  
博士叹了口气，就这对方刚刚用过的勺子吃了一小口奶酪，砸了咂嘴，皱起了眉毛。  
  
这个牌子的味道确实不怎么好吃。他决定如果对方三个小时之内回不来，就把刚买的冰淇淋吃掉。  
  
  
托尼回来的时候客厅空无一人。他让装甲脱下后看着空荡荡的客厅庆幸的吹了声口哨。今天的敌人有点麻烦，他的大腿那里被划伤了一个大口子。  
  
斯特兰奇不喜欢他去参加那些根本没必要的战斗，有其他的英雄在何必要他出场呢？而且他总是……总是受伤。法师这个时候会生气的要命，然后拽着他到床上，有时候控制不住力道扯开了他的伤口糊了一床的血又会非常的自责。  
  
托尼很怕他在得知自己受伤时候的那个眼神……就仿佛他新买的，再次买的花瓶再次要碎掉了一样。绝望和愧疚已经痛苦混合在那双偏灰色的眼睛里让他有点无助的恐惧。  
  
接着他回头，看见了一动不动咬着勺子的高大身影站在墙角那里，隐藏在黑暗之中看着他，唯独那双眼睛如此闪亮。  
  
托尼骂了一声操，在心里为自己悲哀，换上了一副世界末日来了的样子。  
  
斯特兰奇无声的，一步步的走过去，环住了对方的肩膀，托尼能感觉到那双骨感却有力的手顺着人鱼线向下，然后停留在自己的臀部上方。他无法抑制的咽了口唾液，吞咽的声音在安静的两人之间显的如此刺耳。  
  
接着他感觉到对方的嘴唇贴了上来，一只手扶着他的后脑往下压，这个吻最开始是极度的温柔但是随着他张开了自己的口腔就变得粗暴，深情，湿润。他感觉到自己完全无法跟上对方的速度，斯特兰奇的口舌把他舌尖的犹豫一扫而光。  
  
他最后推了推他，对方才缓慢离开，但是又用舌头轻扫了他的嘴唇。他几乎当时就快硬了，他能感觉到到对方也是。  
  
但是博士最后没对他做什么，他抚摸上了他的大腿，然后轻轻的叹了口气，“你包扎了吗？”  
  
托尼停顿了一下，然后瞪大眼睛点了点头。  
  
斯特兰奇干脆捂住那双眼睛。外表实在是太具有欺骗性了。他无数次的重复着：“就算是至尊法师也无法阻止生老病死。你明白吧。”托尼嗯了一声，并没有拿下对方的手。他接着听到，“所以……我说了无数次，别让自己受伤吧。”  
  
托尼感觉到那双厚实温柔的双手欠着他往前走，然后自己被推到了柔软的杯子上。  
  
  
  
斯特兰奇进去的时候他还是要骂人了，咬着床单不让自己出声。但是是在是太他妈的疼了他真的很想给他一拳问他到底为什么和人设这么不符合，说好的温柔儒雅的禁欲法师呢。他甚至也很想骂对方到底为什么管的这么严，天杀的，根本没有人能这么责备他，他是个该死的自由的亿万富翁，他想干什么就干什么。  
  
但是无论他骂什么，怎么喊对方都不停下，用自己炙热的性器一个劲的往里捅，狠狠的摩擦着托尼的前列腺，快感一阵一阵的往上涌，最终他忍不住喘息的射了出来。  
  
斯特兰奇最后把它停留在了自己的体内，然后等回复后再开始该死的第二轮。  
  
托尼今天跑了一天累的要打人，他的眼皮都快抬不起来了。他准备翻过身推开对方，却听到了除了喘气之外的其他声音。  
  
是很小声，很小声的抽噎。伴随着一些温热的液体滴在他的背上，痒痒的。  
  
他在哭。托尼意识到了这件事后就不再回头了，他认命的背对着对方把自己支起来，怒气一瞬间全部消失。  
  
每次他受伤后，这个看起来坚强而且倔强高傲的男人就会流泪，托尼甚至可以感觉到对方让自己想忍住，然后随手一抹再继续往里面抽弄的场景。托尼觉得这是对方的问题，他什么都不会说的。  
  
他什么也不会说……但是却慢慢闭上了眼睛，累死人了。  
  
“起床了。”他感觉到有一只很冰凉的手抚摸着自己的脸，还手贱的揪了几下他的胡子。他把对方的手打开，再次钻进了被窝里。  
  
然后就闻到了南瓜羹的味道，甜甜的凑到了自己的嘴边，他俾着眼睛张嘴示意对方赶快喂进来然后滚蛋。  
  
他上方穿来了一声低笑，接着是第二勺。直到他听到没有了，才睁开了眼睛。  
  
“你他妈是怎么回事，”托尼哑着声音问，“脑子有病吗？还是发情，我全身都在疼。”  
  
“不好意思。”斯特兰奇毫无愧疚的道歉，他身上穿的不是战斗服只是个很普通的亚麻制家居服。严肃的看着他，“我得跟你说一些事。”

“我不来自这个世界。”  
  
托尼看着对方认真的而且有点抱歉的眼睛，嗯了一声，“你终于承认了。”  
  
斯特兰奇不可思议了一瞬间，“你早发现了。为什么？我还自以为自己伪装的很好。”  
  
“well，”托尼拿着他递过来的杯子喝了一口，对着他撇了撇嘴，一副你在讲什么废话的样子。“在你过来蹭酒之前我从来没见过你，讽刺了你两句你都能接上。”他停顿了一下，“而且我跟你从来没有讲过我跟那个老冰棍闹掰了。”  
  
博士自嘲的笑了两下。  
  
“那个世界的‘我’发生了什么？”托尼假装不介意的问着。他感觉这个时候应该问这个世界的斯特兰奇咋样了，但是直觉让他最好还是不要问。  
  
“死了。”  
  
“嗯哼，”他一副不意外的样子，“怎么死的？你下的手？”  
  
斯特兰奇沉默的看了他一眼。   
  
“不会吧真的是你下的手吗？”托尼一副被吓到的样子震惊的问。  
  
“怎么可能，”博士最终叹了口气。“我拿走了你的其他选择。”并且利用了你的勇气。斯特兰奇明白托尼最深的恐惧，对失去珍重之人的恐惧，最自己的责备，孤独一人的担忧。他让托尼下意识的选择一个人死去，仿佛这才是最好的结局。  
  
但是他最恨这样。  
  
“那，你应该对着我的墓碑痛哭流涕然后道歉。”托尼严肃的看着他说，斯特兰奇笑了一下，“我做了，我做过了。”  
  
“呕，”托尼露出了一个厌恶的表情，“你居然真的这么做了，你是希望我死的不安心吗。”他对博士招了招手，看着他乖乖的挪了过来，伸手拨乱了对方看起来就梳理了很长时间的头发。  
  
“如果我死了，那一定是我自己的选择。另一个世界的我会谢谢给我这种选择的你出现的。”  
  
斯特兰奇突然抬眼盯着他。直到托尼表现了不自在，才浅浅的笑了一下。他凑过去无法抑制的吻住了对方，顺便品尝了一下南瓜羹的甜味。  
  
“嘿够了。”托尼推开他，“我还没吃早饭。”而且两个人的胡子蹭在一起太奇怪了。痒死了。  
  
“你想吃什么，”斯特兰奇又凑上去亲了一下，然后恋恋不舍的问，“我做了烤面包和南瓜羹，不过你刚刚已经吃完了。”  
  
“好的妈妈，”托尼翻了个白眼，“我想吃生奶油和戚风蛋糕。”  
  
“……你确定大早上的？”他一副被恶心了的表情。  
  
“那就彼此退一步吃热松饼吧。”托尼一副我已经很退让了的样子。“而且我要吃植物黄油。”  
  
斯特兰奇丢下了他转身就走。  
  
“嘿，”托尼喊了他一声，“你不扶我起来吗？”  
  
“噗嗤。”他回头看了眼，又走了回去，“我只负责抱。前提是今天让我陪你出去巡逻。”  
  
“当然。”托尼抱住了他，“你得给我买冰淇淋，香草味的。”  
  
  


感谢观看。

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
